


Shopping With Kyle

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, New Jersey Devils, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Adam and Kyle go looking for the perfect present for Taylor's birthday.





	Shopping With Kyle

The shop was tucked around a corner, down a dark, dusty alley and he would have passed it by if Kyle hadn’t stopped him and pointed it out.

“Come on Adam,” he whined when Adam would have vetoed going into the creepy little shop. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“It died the day I met you.” He ruffled Kyle’s hair.

Kyle ducked away from Adam’s hand, smoothing his hair back down with a scowl. “I’ve been in there before and I swear they have the neatest stuff. You said you wanted to get something unique for Taylor’s birthday next month.”

Adam sighed, he had said that. “Okay. Let’s go in.”

Inside was dark and cluttered. Adam took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light and he jumped as something moved to his right.

“Good afternoon gentlemen,” a woman said in an attempt at a mystical voice. “Which secrets of the universe may I help you unlock today?”

Adam snorted and Kyle shoved him lightly. “What? It’s dusty in here!” He pretended to sneeze.

“Thank you but we’re just browsing right now,” Kyle told the woman, who nodded and faded back through the dimness to the counter that Adam could make out now.

They picked their way carefully through the aisles, examining odd-looking bottles, ancient books, masks, and what might have been a musical instrument.

“Hey, look at these,” Kyle said stopping by a display of what looked like doll heads mounted on a long flat piece of wood. “What do you think these are?”

“Genuine shrunken heads from a tribe of head-hunters deep in the amazon rainforest.” Adam jumped at the mystical voice suddenly beside him. “A curse was laid on these heads by the witch doctor of the tribe. All who possess these heads shall meet with misfortune.”

“Creepy,” Kyle said reaching out to touch one of the five heads. “Do you think Taylor would like these?”

“No. No I don’t.”

“Well I think they’re awesome! I’ll take them.”

The woman took the heads and disappeared through the crowded aisles with them.

“See anything you like?” Kyle asked, poking at a stuffed warthog.

“I think I’ll just order something off Amazon.” He rolled his eyes as Kyle snickered over the fact that both their presents would be from the Amazon. “Pay for your creepy heads and let’s go.” He hoped Taylor would believe that he had nothing to do with the heads.


End file.
